


Miss you (Q4 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bussan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Miss you (Q4 2015)

Yamada doesn’t like being in disguise.

And the mess of silver hair isn’t helping, and it’s too hot for a hat, but he likes the silver hair even though everybody thinks he looks evil.

He knows Yuto likes the silver hair.

Yuto also has been away for Busan for 10 days half way through their tour and even with everybody in JUMP entertaining and keeping him company for 10 days (Chinen threatened to move into his flat), it doesn’t feel right without Yuto around.

 

He is really risking it, waiting for Yuto at Haneda.

He rarely has a day off nowadays, and right now he’s making the most of it by waiting for Yuto at the airport. The rest of JUMP isn’t aware that he is here (not that he knows of anyway). Chinen might have suspected, but Chinen is always suspecting something. He might look angelic but deep down he is a skeptic little shit that only believe in something if he sees it with his own eyes. If it’s a matter of ‘innocent until proven guilty’, he will prove you guilty whatever way is possible.

Besides, nothing gets past Chinen’s eagle eyes.

If anybody sees him, and they make the connection that he is here for Yuto, the news will explode and there is nothing he can do about it, and there is nothing Johnny-san will be able to do about it.

Part of him wants to know what if he and Yuto get caught because the world has been waiting for this sort of news coming out from Johnny’s Entertainment for years by now.

Most of the time they are all in the ‘aren’t they, are they’ situation, and if anybody made the connection, it’d be one of the biggest news in Japanese entertainment world.

After all, according to world statistics, there is one gay man in every ten male and there are hundreds (probably nearly thousands) of Johnny’s Associates and 10% of them has to be gay.

And technically there are 10 of them in JUMP, so one of them must be gay.

Most people assume Yuto is the needy one and always need to human contact. Chinen is his favourite arm rest because he is the perfect height. Dai-chan too, and he will put his arm round anybody that is within reaching distance.

That’s just how Yuto is.

Yamada just craves Yuto-contact.

He decided public transport is probably the best way forward, because he knows Yuto has left his car here and they can go back together (and he still doesn’t have a car).

Yamada wonders how busy the airport is going to be, knowing the Busan clan is on their way back.

Yamada is also wondering if Suda will be able to provide any sort of distraction just so that Yuto and he can make the exit painlessly.

 

*

 

The airport is a lot quieter than he assumed.

In fact, it doesn’t seem like anybody realise the Busan clan is coming back today.

It is late, but they have landing a lot later and the airport is completely swarmed with fans.

Yamada looks at the arrival board, and Yuto’s flight has just landed.

Yamada pulls his phone out and checks on Yuto’s message again.

He is definitely in the right airport, and he is definitely looking at the right flight number.

Yamada scratches his head and heads and sits down on one of the benches in front of the gate, then sends a message to Yuto’s phone.

 

Ryosuke: Welcome back. See you soon.

 

Yamada pulls out his copy of “Pink and Grey” and opens up the page where his bookmark is. He has been wanting to read the book when it came out but he never has enough time to do it (even though it’s not a thick book). After Yuto has been casted as the main character, and Yuto has finished filming, he decided he needs to finish reading the book before seeing the movie. Going straight to the movie will not do the story justice (even though Yuto is an amazing actor), and Shige deserves a little bit more than that.

 

Yuto: Are you waiting for me?

 

Yamada looks up at the gate, standing close to the parking valet kiosk.

There is a tall figure standing with a familiar battered suitcase, dark washed jeans (ripped), bright pink trainers, and black-ream glasses, and a bunch of leather straps on his right wrist, wearing a Star War t-shirt with a clone on it under a worn grey hoodie and an iPhone in one hand.

He recognises the leather straps on his wrist and that single ring on his middle finger that he NEVER wears on TV or on stage.

 

Yuto.

 

Yamada runs towards the figure as fast as he can, and he jumps and slams into the body with full force, smashing his lips onto Yuto’s.

Yuto stumbles backwards against the wall, and out of habit, wraps his arms round the body that just slams against him.

Yamada is glad that the airport is empty, because he could have easily slam into someone and worse, people might have recognised them.

 

“Ryosuke.” Yuto whispers when Yamada finally let go and lands on the floor. He wraps his arms round Yuto’s middle, refusing to let go.

“I miss you.” Yamada answers, burying his face into Yuto’s shirt and inhales the familiar smell that he has missed for the last 10 days.

“Me too.” Yuto answers, pressing a kiss on Yamada’s hair. “Let’s go home.”

 

Yamada nods and holds onto Yuto’s hand, not letting go. The two of them queue up at the parking valet kiosk.

Yuto hands over his ticket, and the valet hands over Yuto’s keys.

 

“Thank you Mr. Nakajima. Safe journey home.” The valet smiles, looking at Yuto and Yamada.

“Thank you.” Yuto smiles.

 

*

 

Yuto hands his keys to Yamada.

“I’m tired. Can’t you drive Yama-Chan?” Yuto pouts.

“Yours, or mine?” Yamada asks.

“Yours. I have nothing at home.” Yuto answers, getting to the passenger seat.

 

The trip back to Yamada’s is quiet.

Yamada is focusing on the roads, and sneaks a few glances at Yuto, who is nodding on and off in the car.

Yamada thinks it’s cute.

 

“We’re home.” Yamada says, giving Yuto a gentle shake on his shoulder. “Yuto, wake up.”

“Huh?” He answers, looking around.

“Home.” Yamada smiles at him. Both of them get out of the car, Yuto reaches the back and pulls out his suitcase. He follows Yamada into the house and throws himself onto the sofa whilst Yamada decides to make some tea before they go to bed.

“Ne Yuto.” Yamada says, looking at Yuto.

“Mmm...?”

“Where’s the rest of the Busan clan?” Yamada asks.

“In Narita.” Yuto answers shyly. “Chinen told me you have a day off, and I know if I tell you my flight details you’d come and meet me in the airport.”

 

Yamada carefully carries two cups of tea and put them on the coffee table before jumping into Yuto and sits on his lap.

 

“Yama-Chan...?”

 

Yamada grabs Yuto’s face in both of his hand. Yuto tilts his head to look up at Yamada. This is the only time when he towers slightly over Yuto. Maybe they have grown up, and maybe Yuto is no longer that awkward kid that is too excitable, but Yuto is still the same Yuto who showed him the ins and outs of Junior when he was little. And Yuto is the same Yuto that he fell in love with from the start.

 

“You are too cute.” Says Yamada, pressing a firm kiss on Yuto’s lips. Yuto deepens the kiss and the two of them tangle their hands in each other’s hair. Yuto pulls off first, and runs his hand through Yamada’s hair, and can’t stop a yawn escaping from his mouth. Yamada unwillingly climbs off Yuto’s lap and hands him a cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Says Yuto, wrapping his hands round the cup of tea.

 

*

 

Yamada thinks Yuto has fallen asleep already.

Yuto must be tired.

He never the first one to fall asleep, he always makes sure Yamada is asleep first. 

 

“Ryosuke...” Yuto whispers, turning towards Yamada.

“Yeah?”

“I now understand why people love you. You are amazing.” Yuto mumbles with his eyes close. “I love you.”

 

Yamada reaches out and pats him on the bead.

 

“Baka.” Yamada smiles. “I love you too.”


End file.
